Whispers
by Queen Bee Ally
Summary: Everyone at Constance and St. Jude's is talking about the scandal of the year Blair and Dan, Queen B and Lonely Boy having an affair… too bad it isn't true or is it?


A/N: This is set in season one after it came out that Blair not only slept with Nate but also Chuck I messed with the timeline making it so that Serena and Dan's relationship was already over. Hope you guys enjoy!

**Whispers**

A week ago he was still pining over Serena and now… now he's pulling Blair Waldorf, _Blair Waldorf!_ closer as if he needed her, as if her lips on his was the only thing keeping him sane and perhaps they were.

* * *

Monday morning:

"Humphrey you should know the only reason I'm debasing myself by even having contact with you is because Serena said this was a sensitive matter and that none of my minions should really be entrusted with it." She shoves the little black notebook filled with all his musings and ideas into his chest without warning, before smiling predatorily at him. "Manners Humphrey, say thank you." She smirks, and though he still misses Serena and wishes things had ended differently, or not ended at all, he supposes this could only mean less time with Blair which was always a plus in his book.

"Lets just both be thankful this will probably be the last time we have to communicate."

"One can pray." She looks at him one more time in a way he's sure is only to critique his hair and the way his uniform fits him just like always, before sauntering back towards the halls of Constance. Leaving him to wonder why he ever bothered even trying to be nice to Serena's best friend.

* * *

Tuesday:

He's in his first period Italian class when the Gossip Girl blast makes it's debut. He looks at it only out of habit surprised to see that its about him, more specifically him and Blair.

_Lonely Boy and Queen B, just what will Serena think?_ Under this caption is a picture that was clearly taken yesterday it's the exact moment when Blair had shoved the notebook into him, yet at this angle with the notebook hidden not only by her spread hand and his scarf the gesture looks… intimate? It doesn't help that she's smiling up at him while he's looking down at her and with their proximity he supposes that yes it could look intimate, if it had been anyone else besides them two. He almost wants to laugh, clearly G.G wanted to imply something but it was ludicrous to say the least and he doubted anybody would really give it any credence.

He was wrong, dreadfully so. The boys that surround him in the hallway are clearly talking about him and though they're not as noticeable as girls when they gaggle, Dan Humphrey has never gotten as many high fives as she has today. Apparently for the most part everyone believed G.G or at least had begun speculating on just what was going on between Dan and Blair and though a handful of guys had congratulated him on having the ability to nab the two hottest Constance girls. His first attempts of denying it had been only met with deaf ears so while he hadn't added to the fire he had stopped trying to stop it as well.

Though it was clear not everyone was so proud of him from the looks both Nate and Chuck were giving him. He attempted to stay below the radar but being G.G's front page news wasn't exactly helpful. It was in third period when his phone vibrated again. Warily he looked at it wondering if the earlier blast was going to be retracted or if it was going to be another misleading blast about him and Blair, it was neither it was a text from Blair herself.

_Courtyard, lunch time!_ Even her texts were harsh.

"By meeting like this aren't we really giving them more fodder?" Blair hadn't met him in the courtyard rather red faced Nelly Yuki had subtly lead him into the girls school, down the empty hallways and into and upper floor lavatory.

"Nelly guard go!" The girl squeaks before hightailing it out making sure to close the door behind her. "Now you Humphrey," She turns away from the mirror to give him a cold stare. "I really thought this was just going to be all about damage control, besides me and you? Not even in your Brooklyn dreams. But then I hear from Eric that your not even denying anything!"

"Look I tried okay but people are going to believe what they want to believe which in this case is apparently us having some sort of relationship."

'Zip it! It's simple really despite whatever boost this rumor has given your popularity in St. Jude's it has only marred mine and as we all know thanks to your sister I really can't afford that right now." He suppose this couldn't have come at a worst time for her, he had only been dealing with a break up Blair was dealing with the scandal of her love triangle with Nate and Chuck and his sister trying to discredit her at every turn didn't help either. Which is why he allowed her to finish her tirade. "So you're going to go back to those hallways and deny everything and god damn it Humphrey if I hear about you high-fiving anyone because they think you're with me, it will be the last thing you do." He had the good sense to be embarrassed about that, the high fives were a bit overboard.

"Fine, I'll deny everything but really how bad can it be there is nothing really between us, it's the truth one rumor cannot eclipse that." She looked at him pityingly.

"Oh Humphrey the truth doesn't matter it's what's important is what everyone believes the truth is." Her phone chimes and a quick glance at it has it has her scowling again. "Nelly had to leave her post to divert a teachers attention it's best you leave now before someone comes in." She shoos him with a wave of her hand leaving him to sneak out of the bathroom.

* * *

Wednesday:

He was really starting to hate Italian, it was clear Blair had done some major damage control on her part and he denied everything on his because by this morning the big story was apparently how Asher, his sisters current love interest held a fixation with working girls.

Well that was the biggest story until once again G.G had sent out a blast about him and Blair during his Italian class, this time it was a video clearly depicting Dan exit a girls bathroom with Blair following soon after with the caption reading:

_I guess even B has a little Brooklyn in her. Really a bathroom B?_

He groaned, while he heard the rest of his class chuckling quietly, someone even clapped his shoulder in congratulations. He had never been as glad for separate periods as he was then, he couldn't imagine the girls reaction. He didn't even have to look down when his phone vibrated he knew who it would be.

_Time to plan my house tonight, don't be seen! _ Yep Gossip Girl was trying to ruin his life. He had hoped no more Serena would at least mean no more Blair, but he had never spent so much time with the petite tyrant as he had these last couple of days.

He had never hated mingled classes as much as he did today, he could feel everyone's eyes on him and as he attempted to finish the stack of work sheets in front of him handed out by the substitute he could hear everyone talking, whispering, gossiping about him. He thought he had gotten used to it when he began seeing Serena, but this time it was unsettling. Perhaps because this time this rumor didn't even have a grain of truth, or maybe it had to do with the fact that having another scandal involving Blair was overexciting the masses. Whatever it was he hoped it would all just go away soon.

"Good you're on time Humphrey." He wasn't sure how that was when she hadn't specified a time and he had spent the most of his day debating on whether to even come here or not.

"I am?"

"Of course just after sun set, less visibility. Though I wish you had changed out of that uniform but the black jackets good enough I suppose." She leads him into her sitting room before her Russian Maid pops out of nowhere, handing him a drink, which he takes cautiously.

"Dorota go guard the door." With a quick 'Yes Miss Blair.' she pops out towards the elevator. "Don't worry Nelly Yuki isn't even as good as half of a Dorota, we should be clear for tonight." She says indicating what he assumes is the kitchen.

"Okay? So what exactly do you want to plan?"

"Humphrey it seems that there is a dog with a bone out there that just won't let go and on that bone are our names, I'm not sure why but they're out to get us and so far it's working." For the "I was mistaken I shouldn't have turned against you, we need to be working together because I know who's behind this."

"Who?"

"Your sister who else."

"Blair come on I don' t think."

"Right, right she's an angel. Blah blah blah I get it Little J can do no harm at least not to you right? Wrong." She holds up her phone and plays a video.

It's Jenny and Penelope talking in front of a mirror,

"God Jenny this is all too easy."

"I told you to trust me, Blair Waldorf won't be queen much longer."

"So does your brother care what's being said about him?" He's sees Jenny's face fall a bit but quickly a determine look overtakes her.

"I get to be Queen after right?"

"Of course."

"Then does it matter?" He hears Penelope's laugh ring while Jenny just continues to apply powder, that's when the video cuts out.

"How did you get this?" He stares at her phone wondering when his sister became… that. Blair's lips purse but he sees how she looks at him sadly before replying.

"Nelly's no Dorota but she is useful. Plus your sister should know better than to scheme during break in a first floor washroom, too much traffic." That explained the need for him to climb three floors the day of their Constance meeting.

"Fine what do we do." He's determined to end this and well if his sister has to go down, then it's what she deserves, she shouldn't be playing these games especially when they involve her own family.

"That's what I like to hear Humphrey." She smiles at him for once no smirk, sneer, or laughing eyes to mock him and something inside him falls into place.

* * *

Thursday:

It was simple really, denying it had been of no use and everyone had been all too happy to continue spreading the rumor. Blair and Dan having an affair, while a distraught Serena was to overcome with betrayal to even do anything. Apparently in order to stop the rumor it had to become true… sort of.

"_Nothing's more boring than an affair becoming official, we just need one thing Humphrey."_

His morning had been a quiet one, it was no surprise he had been careful to leave through the service elevator, well Blair… had been kind enough to push him into it, so no one saw him leaving nor entering the Waldorf apartment. But he knew that his afternoon was going to be anything but.

Finally it was time for lunch and he knew it was time to go fix the mess his sister made.

"Dan!" He smiles as charmingly as he can when he hears Blair's excited voice calling him over to the steps. He knows everyone must be looking but he keeps his eyes on her. She's waving him over and he jogs up the stairs towards her, just like she said there's Serena sitting next to her smiling. Finally he reaches them both and then he does, he leans down and kisses Blair on the cheek. She smiles up at him shyly and she hears Serena coo about what a wonderful couple they make.

He's sure he's in the twilight zone, either that or these girls should be actors. But with a subtle pinch on the arm he's brought back to reality, he begins to glare at Blair but he remembers their audience so instead he sits down next to her placing his arm around her shoulder. They had agreed to only touching as much as they had to and he was going beyond that, but she won't express her annoyance not here anyways.

"Oh Blair I'm so happy for both of you." The girls are holding each others hands and even if someone could hear it's clear Serena was giving them her blessing.

"I'm so happy everything worked out S, I'm just glad that I didn't have to lose you to gain Dan." She lets go one of Serena's hands to pull his off her shoulder and hold it in her own. "My best friend and my boy friend what more could a girl wish for, I'm just happy Gossip Girl posted those blasts so we could work this out." She's smiling at both of them and if he didn't know any better he would swear that Blair really did want just that.

He was right while his morning was all about peace and quiet his afternoon was a hellish chaotic event. Gossip Girl's page was filled with pictures of the three of them, and once again he was the topic that every one was whispering, but this time was different. This time instead of shying away from it or denying it, he had to own it. Too bad he wasn't as great of an actor as Blair, he was sure she was acing this like she did her French tests.

Everyone is coming up with facades of congratulations only to attempt to dig more dirt out of him, but he kept it simple like she instructed him to and simply told them all that yes they were dating, but that was really all there was to tell. Most left him alone after glumly aware he wasn't going to bare his soul to them.

* * *

"Good job Humphrey, I wasn't sure you could keep the act up but apparently I was worrying over nothing." She's coming down the stairs as Dorota walks back to the kitchen, from letting him in. He's glad this time he didn't have to look over his shoulder as he entered her building.

"Is Eric just perpetually spying on me now?" He questions glad to notice she arches a brow at that, of course it was Eric who had been keeping an eye on him throughout this entire thing.

"No actually Chuck just sent Serena a text telling her how disappointed he's in her for letting us be together." She smiles like she's won some sort of championship and he supposes she did.

"What now?"

"Don't worry no one will care about us come Monday morning I'm sure Chucks due for some sort of debauchery that will launch a million tips towards Gossip Girl, we just lie low and don't stir anything new up."

Friday:

"Really Dan I know that Serena's your one great love and all but to take the fall for Blair, I thought once you were done with Serena you would be done with all of them." That's not exactly what happened and hearing Vanessa twist it makes him slightly angry, and he's not sure why a couple of months ago he's sure he would have seen it the same way.

"It's not that simple." He fiddles with his coffee lid and wishes he hadn't agreed to coffee before school with her, and he mostly wished she hadn't felt the need to get on the subway and then walk with him all the way towards his school. "Besides I can't just stop talking to everyone the I still have another year here and I rather not spend it in exile."

"Exile… since when do you care about things like that, next thing you know you'll be calling Blair the queen." He hears the disdain in her voice and there getting to close to his school he knows its not safe to talk about these things.

"Look can you just drop it, why don't you tell me about this new project you have about bridges." It's as simple as one well placed comment and soon she's off raving about lighting, location and attaining the perfect shot. She's still on her rave when they reach the gates and he falters not knowing how to politely exit this conversation.

"Humphrey…." Blair smiles at him which quickly falls as she looks at Vanessa "Vanessa what are you doing here?" He doesn't miss the venom in her voice but what surprises him more than that is the possessive way she loops her arm through his and holds on tight. "I'm pretty sure there's no place near here that sells pleather pants."

"I was talking with my friend Dan."

"Oh yes my boyfriend well I'm here now so shoo." She gives Vanessa one icy glare but Vanessa holds her stance. He looks down at Blair to see that she's about to make another remark but thankfully Serena appears quickly.

"Vanessa! It's good to see you I need to talk about something… or other." It's tactless but it works and soon Serena is pushing Vanessa away from them.

"What do you think your doing Humphrey?" She digs her nails into his forearm and despite his coat adding and extra defense layer on top of his school uniform he can still feel the pinch.

"Ow! No need to man handle Waldorf!" His cry falls on deaf ears as she pushes him to side of the school and into the brick wall.

"I told you to stay under the radar!" She hisses, before manauvering them so that she's the one against the wall while she tightens her grip on him pulling him closer.

"I was just talking to her." He was going to follow her directions to perfection today and Vanessa accompanying him to school didn't seem like it would be an issue.

"Ugh, yeah that's just great you meeting up with the girl who is in love with you for coffee! While me your GIRLFRIEND has no clue, are you trying to make me look like a fool?" He's speechless because being this near to Blair is making his head spin and he's not sure why.

"Look sorry Blair I didn't think it would be an issue."

"Yeah that's the problem you didn't think." She's moves one hand inside his coat and under his under his blazer to pinch his stomach harshly.

"Okay Blair I got it, I'm sorry let's just head back and pretend were happy."

"That's more like it Humphrey." She smiles up at him before smoothing down his uniform and taking his hand in hers. He pretends not to notice when she subtly takes his coffee cup and throws into a nearby a trash can.

* * *

_Queen B and not so Lonely Boy getting hot and heavy… Sorry V I guess sometimes coffee really is just coffee._ A picture tells a thousand words and this one tells all the wrong ones… or the right ones he supposes. They look… very intimate, in this convoluted embrace of theirs. One of his hands is resting on the brick wall while the other is on her waist, their heads are close together though with him blocking her their faces are not visible and it's clear one of her own hands is under his coat, if he hadn't been there himself he would have thought they were whispering to each other or perhaps even kissing. Yet the small bruise that is forming on his stomach reminds him quite clearly that, while they looked very to be in a loving embrace it was anything but that.

He gets the blast during his morning study hall, instantly reminding him how right Blair was, he needs to be careful if he wants this situation to just be over. Coffee with Vanessa had only piqued G.G's interest.

* * *

"Sit." She doesn't look up from her phone as he approaches but he's glad she at least verbally acknowledges him and that Serena is nowhere near. So he sits beside her and opens his lunch bag. "Here." He looks at her and to his surprise she's holding out a coffee cup.

"Thanks." He takes it from her and takes a sip and to his surprise it's exactly like he likes it black, with two sugars. He's about to ask how she knew but she beats him to it.

"Just drink it Humphrey." She opens her fruit cup and spears blueberry. Once he's done eating he takes the initiative and puts an arm around her waist and to his surprise she doesn't comment on it but rather continues the endless discussion of her Fitzgerald paper that she's held since she began eating. He makes comments whenever possible and she just beams at him, and despite the fact that he's having lunch with Blair Waldorf and it's all for show he can't help but actually enjoy himself.

* * *

"Dan really aren't you done with your little charade." Jenny huffs as she enters the loft shoving her phone into his face as he lays on the couch, and all he sees is him and Blair smiling and laughing and he wonders if maybe he hadn't been to quick to judge her.

"Charade?" He feigns ignorance before returning his attention to his book he had been reading before she interrupted him.

"You're not really dating Blair." She states it like a fact, which it is but she doesn't need to know that.

"Yes I actually am." He doesn't bother looking at her which he knows drives her insane.

"No your not Dan, you love Serena!" She pulls the book out his grasp and throws it across the room.

"I loved Serena besides I think Blair and I are more… compatible." Even as he says it he starts to hear the truth in his own words.

"Ugh just stop… okay if you really are dating why are you still spending Friday night all by yourself?" He looks around and supposes it's a bit sad that even his middle aged dad has gone out for the even while he decided to stay in and read.

"Who says I am?" He becomes determined to prove Jenny wrong, to make her eat all her words and choke on them.

"What your going to tell me you and Blair are actually going out on a date?" He stands up and grabs his jacket and starts to head out.

"Blair and I prefer to have fun within closed walls little sis." He slams the door behind him and is determined to go see Blair.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" She's wearing some silk pajama set that he's sure cost more that his entire outfit.

"Jenny was becoming nosey I thought I would be productive and give some credibility to the fact that were together… I can leave if your busy."

"Well I was just starting Breakfast at Tiffany's so…." She looks ready to dismiss him and for some reason he really doesn't want her to.

"Truman Capote?" He knows he's caught her interest and his ego gets a boost.

"Yeah have you watched the movie?"

"No just read the novel." She thinks for a bit before finally speaking again.

"I suppose it would be a crime to let you out of my home knowing you haven't given Audrey a proper chance." She heads back up the stairs and he doesn't hesitate in following her.

Surprisingly she allows him to sit on the bed with her as they watch the film on her laptop. Though at first he overly conscious on how soft her bedding is and just how close Blair Waldorf is in that silk get up that covers everything but still… is oddly appealing. But the plot overtakes him and Blair's rapt attention has him sucked in as well. After the films is over Blair insists on watching Sabrina too.

When the credits start to roll he's surprised to find himself leaning back with Blair nestled into him, he's confused when she doesn't immediately jump away from him but then realizes that she's asleep. If he stays for an extra fifteen minutes he assures himself that he's just tired and really wants to rest for a moment, it has nothing to do with the fact that when he puts his arm around her she pulls closer on her own account and her soft body is pressed against him or that she smells like honey and something floral. No he's just tired.

* * *

Saturday:

Jenny is stomping all over the loft and with one look at his phone the reason is obvious.

_Spotted Lonely Boy having a late night at the Waldorf's apartment._

He grins to himself before shutting his eyes for a few extra minutes.

_My place Now!_ She could at least say please, he sighs because once again with one text from Blair he's hightailing it off to the city.

"Finally!" He's barely in the lobby of her building and already she's there pushing and pulling him back out the door. "Come on Humphrey we have some shopping to do." She doesn't even say why she texted him and he doesn't ask but soon he finds himself trailing after the energized girl holding multiple bags and watching her try on dresses.

"Blair, please can the torture end?" He begs as he sits on a couch next to equally disgruntled older man, with all her shopping bags forming some kind of Berlin wall around him.

"Ugh Humphrey I've barely started!" She's twirling in front of a mirror with some bright yellow dress that he's sure must cost more than what he spends in a month on, finally her nose does this twitch that alerts him that this particular dress will make it to her closet. "But you have been good so for so fine." As he expected she goes back into the changing room and orders the store girl to ring it up.

* * *

They're arguing about their favorite novels over hot coffee and he wonders when talking to Blair Waldorf stopped being such task and started being fun.

* * *

He's walking her back home and it's late and he's tired but he almost wishes that she would… invite him up? Let him watch a movie with her again? He's not sure what but he knows that its something that will probably be bad for him in the long run.

"I guess I can admit it's been an enjoyable day Humphrey." She says as though he was the one who forced her to come out with him, but instead bringing that up he just smiles at her.`

"I can't deny that I had fun as well." She smiles at him one last time before she heads back up to her apartment.

* * *

Sunday:

She arrives just in time for Humphrey brunch toting fresh croissants and raspberry jam.

"Blair what are you doing here?" He had heard the knock on the door but had assumed it was just a package, when he walks out of his room he realizes why it's so wrong to assume. Blair Waldorf is helping his dad set up the table.

"Well you kept bragging about the famous Humphrey Waffles how was a girl to resist?" She laughs lightly and by the way his father is smiling at her he knows that Blair has wrapped him around her finger. "Are you upset at seeing me?" She pouts and his father sends him a stern look.

"What of course not… just surprised." He hurriedly rushes over to give her a kiss on the cheek and squeezes her waist in question for a moment.

"I told her how great it would be to have her over, especially since you failed to mention the fact you two were even dating."

"Oh Mr. Humphrey don't worry we were trying to keep things under wraps until we were sure." She flits away from him to grab the plates on the counter. He's sees a pouting Jenny sitting on the couch clearly annoyed by Blair's presence and her father doting on her.

Brunch is actually fun, his father adores Blair and though Jenny was annoyed she was wise enough to keep her comments to a minimum. Soon they find themselves finishing the dishes while his father and sister leave for the day.

"You came to my families brunch, in Brooklyn." He teases her as he continues to wash dishes while she dries.

"Yes well sometimes scheming means getting your hands dirty." She tries to sound haughty but he can see right through her. He cajoles her into staying by popping in a movie and soon just one turned into a marathon.

They're watching Casa Blanca when the blast hits: _Sorry little J, guess your boyfriend and your best friend don't really need you to have a good time, but I guess you already knew that right?_ The picture of Eric and Asher is clear and the way they're so obviously making out is clear as well.

"Wow." There's a twinge of regret sure his sister was the one that started this game and she got what was coming to her… still she is his little sister and it doesn't make him happy that she will be the laughing stock of the school.

"Yeah, who knew?" She's biting her lip and suddenly she's no longer nestled at his side on the couch but up and slipping on her heels. "I have to go Humphrey but uh… this has been… nice." She grabs her purse from a side table before pausing a moment. "It's been fun but now that were not going to be the biggest gossip it's fine to tone it down let it… fizzle. Ok well bye!" She moves surprisingly quick in those tall shoes and even if he had tried to catch her he's not sure he could have.

* * *

Monday:

Fizzle? He supposes that was meant to be the break up to their fake relationship. He should be happy he doesn't have to play the doting boyfriend, or deal with Blair's mood swings or physical abuse… but he's not. He's frustrated and just confused. He wasn't sure when or where but at some point during this little game he had grown to… like Blair Waldorf. Even thinking it was absurd, yet it was the truth.

He wants to talk to her during lunch but the more he thinks about it the more he knows that would be a bad idea. Sure she would have to talk to him according to everyone else they were still technically dating but what exactly would he say? It's not like he could declare himself in front of a public who already thought they were an item, and what exactly was he declaring? That he loved her? No obviously not it was way too soon for that… he just liked her, liked spending time with her, liked how she was surprisingly affectionate with him in private even when she didn't have to be. He just wanted more time with her, wanted their relationship to be real.

He aborts talking to her and decides to spend lunch with Eric. Glad to spend time with someone who actually knows what going on, and is also being affected by Jenny's little game.

"So you and Asher?"

"Yep, well it was me and Asher until the blast hit and he decided boarding school was a better alternative than dealing with this."

"Sorry man." They're eating outside a little café that might be luckily located right across the street from the met steps.

"It's ok, you and Blair really seemed happy." He chances a glance at Blair who is happily discussing something with Serena, the two girls are alone and he's noticed she's banished the other girls who had flocked back to her in the morning, off the steps.

"Who knew she was such an actor."

"I don't know I've seen Blair happy but never quite like that." He wants to believe him, but he's sure that's just because he's so desperate for a way back into her life. "When did Carter Baizen come back?" The sheer surprise in the other boys tone, stirs him out of his musings and brings his attention to Blair once more. His eyes narrowing at what he sees. Some guy, _Carter Baizen_, is happily chatting up the girls, Dan can clearly see the way Blair's cheeks are red and how her hand flutters around her middle in order to catch her breath. He's sure that last name must mean something on those steps, some kind of trust find attached to and equally large business. It angers him to see her pleased by some other guys words and that's enough incentive to have him crossing the street and bounding up the steps.

"Blair." His tone is harsh and even though he wants to calm down he can't because Carter Baizen is much too close to her.

"Oh Dan," She's surprised by his quick appearance but before she can politely excuse him he's grabbing her hand and tugging her up.

"Sorry guys I just need to talk to my girlfriend for a moment." Serena wants to object but Carter just waves him off with a smile so he quickly pulls Blair down the steps and around the corner. He can tell she's moving with him hoping to look like they're walking off together, not like he's manhandling her and pulling her against her will. Finally when they're discreetly located beside a building she pulls out of his grip.

"Humphrey I had hoped despite the fact you were from Brooklyn you could not act like a caveman, apparently I was wrong!" She smoothes out her sleeve and assures herself there is no wrinkles to be found.

"Blair, I…." He wants to demand an explanation or force her to assure him that she feels something too and he's not just going insane. It's all lodged in his throat but none of it comes out and so he does the only thing that makes sense, he pulls her to him and kisses her. At first she resists but soon she's melting into him and the relief that sweeps through him is tangible.

A week ago he was still pining over Serena and now… now he's pulling Blair Waldorf, _Blair Waldorf!_ closer as if he needed her, as if her lips on his was the only thing keeping him sane and perhaps they were.

Soon he hears the bell and despite the fact that her arms have slacken she still stays against him. He pulls his lips away his head finds refuge on her shoulder.

"Blair please… please don't leave me." He's begging against her and he's sure she will mock him for it but he has to let her know, has to let it all out. She's silent and he knows she's coming up with the most hurtful comment she can think of.

"Ok Humphrey." He pulls away in surprise but quickly she pulls him in, and despite the fact that he knows everyone will be whispering when he heads back into class rumpled shirt, hair a mess and a smile on his face he can't seem to care, after all those people are the only reason he's got his hands wrapped around Blair Waldorf.

A/N: What do you think? Please review!


End file.
